Infant support pillows are differentiated from traditional pillows or support devices in that they are specifically shaped to fit around the torso of a caregiver in order to support an infant while feeding, specifically breast feeding. Alternately, support pillows may serve the purpose of supporting an infant when placed on his tummy, on his back (semi-reclined), or when seated in an upright position.
Known infant support pillows typically are substantially toroidal in shape, with a cross-section that is normally circular or elliptical. Such a configuration generally results in a cross-section that is symmetrical about a laterally extending plane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,185 describes a nursing pillow having a medial region with opposing arms, furthermore including a seamless inner section located centrally within the inner well surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,861 discloses a support pillow with opposing arms disposed about an open well at a confronting, touching relationship. Applicants have identified that the disadvantage of these designs is that the versatility of the device is limited, as both support surfaces of the pillow have the same contour.